Veemon's Love Story
by mr.myxsiple
Summary: Veemon has always wanted to tell Gatomon how he feels. Little did he know that a new quest would lead to that. Complete
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

BOTTLED UP FEELINGS

In the city of Odaiba Digimon are no longer thought to be monsters who only want to bring destruction to the city. But now after they have saved the world, they consider Digimons as friends.

It was just the end of school when the digidestined met and walked home together.

A blue dragon-like Digimon was outside a class room waiting for someone. Actually Veemon was waiting for two. The first was his partner Davis, a goggle wearing kid with a knack for leadership.

"Veemon", said Davis. "C'mon lets go. My mom's making our favorite meal and I don't wanna be late. "

"OK let's go Davi-"but Veemon could not finish his sentence because the second someone he is waiting for just stepped out of the room along with her partner.

She was a cat shaped Digimon that walked upright. Her long pointed ears ended in three purple tufts. Her paws had three claws each and were wrapped in yellow gloves. Her bright blue eyes shone like the morning sun. Her long tail ended in a small gold ring that she values very much. Her name was Gatomon.

As soon as she left the room Veemon was temporarily robbed of breath and blushed slightly. When she had greeted him hello he replied weakly.

They were soon joined by the other Digidestined- T.K, A blonde haired kid with his partner Patamon; Yolei, a sort of clumsy looking girl with her partner Hawkmon; Cody, the youngest of the group with his Armadillomon and lastly Ken, their former enemy along with Wormmon.

The group was on its way home when they started discussing their plans for the next day. It was alredt the weekends so they decided to have a picnic at the Digiworld.

"Okay, let's go over the plan one more time" said Davis to his friends. "At 7 tomorrow we meet up at my place, go to the Digiworld, set up our site and have the time of our lives!"

Everyone agreed and began talking but Veemon wasn't paying attention. He was so close to Gatomon but noone knew that he was blushing slightly. His behavior was very weird. By weird I mean he glances at Gatomonn but when she looks back he just looks forward.

"Something wrong Veemon" said Gatomon.

"N-No, everythins fine" he replied.

He was blushing even more now. Finally he decided to tell her how he fells.

"Gatomon the truth is that I-"but he never finished. The group had already separated and made their way home. Veemon went no longer blushing but sulking.

At dinner everyone was eating their food and sharing stories, well every one but Veemon.

"Veemon, why aren't you eating? I made your favorite food tonight." said Davis' mom at dinner.

"I'm sorry. It's just that …never mind. Can pleased be excused?" said Veemon and went into Davis's room.

He entered the room, pulled up a chair and sat gazing at the moon while thinking about his problem.

"This sucks." he thought sadly. "I love her very much but I can't even talk properly to her. I've known her for a long time but I just stop talking the moment she does. How can I ever confess to her?"

Veemon sat up and went to a secret hiding place that only he knows. From it he took out his most prized possession- a picture of Gatomon.

He looked at the photo for a few seconds ant then he began to talk.

"Gatomon, I l-l-l-lo-"he stammered but to no avail. "Why is it easier to think it then say it?" he thought.

He sighed and went back to gazing at the moon and by the time Davis was finished eatin Veemon was already in bed as hopeless as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

SOMEONE BY YOU SIDE

In what seemed like no time at all the Digidestined arrived at Davis' house. They were all excited about their picnic in the Digiworld. They brought food but could not eat immediately when they arrived because they still have to set up the site.

Seeing as everyone was there Davis told everyone to go to his room. From there he will open the gate to the Digiworld from his computer.

"Digital gate, open!" yelled Davis at his computer while holding out his digivice.

There was a bright flash of light and the kids were sucked into the computer. After everyone got a quick change in clothes they arrived in the Digiworld.

They appeared in clear patch of grass in the middle of a forest. There were large rocks scattered around the area. The trees provided a beautiful view of the sky.

"Ok here's the list of things we need to gather before our picnic." began Kari. "To make things faster some of us will be put into groups."

"I hope I get paired up with Kari." Davis thought.

"I hope I get paired up with Gatomon." Veemon thought.

"Ken and Cody, there's a river not to far from here. You can get us some water there." said Kari handing both of them a bucket. "TK, you can find some fresh fruit in the trees around here. Yolei, you and I will stay and set up the area and Davis Can go get us some wood."

The group then broke up and did their respective duties. Davis sighed and said "C'mon Veemon let's go." to his partner.

Veemon sadly went with his partner away from the group. They walked for a few minutes until they came to a clearing where the wood they needed could find.

"Here's the spot Veemon. Let's start." said Davis.

Davis started to pull of branches from the trees while Veemon knocked a few down with his Vee Head butt. For several minutes they both worked in silence.

"This lookes like enough Veemon." said Davis after a while. "Let's go back to the others."

But he just noticed that Veemon was sitting on a rock with a sad look on his face.

"What' wrong Veemon? You've been like this since yesterday. Did something happen?" said Davis.

Veemon sighed and began speaking.

"I'm sorry Davis. I have a big problem. It's Gatomon. I love her, I really do but I just can't tell her that. Every time she's near me, I just-. What do I do Davis?

Davis sat down on the rock and started thinking for a while. Then he turned to his partner and began to talk.

"Veemon," he said. "I know how you feel. I used to be like that in front of Kari. I was just as shy and nervous as you are. But after I tried to talk to her and get to know about her, I finally told her how I feel. She hasn't returned her feelings yet but that doesn't stop me. I'm sure that if you tried to talk to her you'll get rid of that shyness."

"Yeah, your right." said Veemon.

"And Veemon," said Davis while grasping Veemon's shoulders. "You should know this: I'm your friend. Whether she accepts or denies what you say I'll always be right next to you to cheer you on.'

Veemon looked at him and said: "Alright. Thanks for the encouragement Davis. I'll do my best and try to tell her."

"Atta boy!" said Davis while patting Veemons shoulder. "C'mon let's go back."

Together the two friends walked out of the clearing and with the wood went back to the group. Veemon felt a lot better knowing whatever happens Davis will always be there with him.

Unknown to either of them a dark figure was hidding in the shadow watching them and listening.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

THREAT

"Alright." said Kari. "It's done."

She looked at what she, Gatomon, Yolei and Hawkmon had been working on. It could'nt be a more perfect spot for a picnic.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the others." said Yolei.

"Actually, we're right here." said a voice nearby. It was Ken and Cody both carrying buckets full of water.

"So where's everyone else?" asked Cody.

"Davis is still getting us some wood," said Yolei. "And TK-"

"I'm over here!" said TK who just arrived. "Davis and Veemon aren't here yet?"

"No, not yet." replied Kari. "We can't start without them so all we can do is wai-"

But Kari couldn't finish her sentence. Suddenly, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon and Wormmon turned their heads to their surroundings as if they sensed something.

"What's wrong Patamon?" asked TK.

"Something's coming. I can feel it." said Patamon.

"Is it Davis?" said TK.

"No. It's something else." replied Patamon.

Everyone started to look around looking for something suspicious. They watched and waited for several seconds until-

"What's that!" screamed Yolei while pointing at a spot beyond the group. Everyone looked in that direction and saw what made Yolei scream.

What looked like a large puddle of black liquid appeared out of nowhere on the ground. Suddenly a figure rose from it. It was about 5 feet tall and was wearing pitch black robes that covered its entire body. It wore black gloves and black boots. The robes had a hood on them and it was up therefore concealing the figure's face.

The Digidestined and the mysterious figure looked at each other for a few seconds. Then the figure raised its right hand in front of it. While everyone was watching in anxiety the figure balled its fist and it was surrounded with what looked like black energy. Suddenly 4 long, sharp, black tentacles grew out of the figure's fist and headed straight for the group.

Two tentacles immediately wrapped themselves around Kari and Gatomon. They both tried to scream but the tentacles muffled their mouths.

"Hey, put them down!" yelled TK while pulling out his Digivice. Ken, Yolei and Cody did the same but before any of them could digivolve their partners the 2 remaining tentacles pointed themselves at Kari's and Gatomon's throats.

"Stay back!" shouted the figure in a male voice. "Stay back or these two die!"

Everyone put back their Digivices and their partners retreated.

"Hey guys were back!" cried a voice from the woods. Davis and Veemon had just arrived from getting wood. "What's going o-"

It was just then that Davis and Veemon spoted the mysterious figure and Kari and Gatomon held captive.

"Gatomon!" creid Veemon but she could not reply due to her mouth being muffled.

Davis dropped the wood he was holding and pulled out his Digivice but upon seeing the 2 tentacles pointed at the hostages' necks put it back.

"I've been waiting for you two." said the robed figure. "These two are coming with me. If you want to see them again then follow these instructions."

"Up north from here there's a large cave. I want you and your partner to meet me there in half an hour. And come alone."

"Fine." said Davis angrily. "Just one question: Who are you?"

A puddle of black liquid had just appeared at the figure's feet.

"I am the Dark Being." said the figure while sinking through the puddle and bringing Kari and Gatomon with him.

The Digidestined stared at the spot where the Dark Being vanished along with Kari and Gatomon in silence.

"Veemon," said Davis after a while. "Let's go."

"Wait." said TK. "You can't go yet. We need a plan."

"There's no time for that." replied Davis. "We'll just waste time talking about it. If I don't show up Kari and Gatomon might be killed.'

"Take care of yourselves then." said TK.

Davis nodded and he and Veemon started running towards the cave up north.

"I hope Gatomon's okay." thought Veemon as he ran.

Meanwhile…

The Dark Being had just arrived at the cave with Kari and Gatomon. The cave was wide and had a high ceiling. There were numerous stalactites and stalagmites along the floor and ceiling.

Upon arriving, the Dark Being threw his hostages a few feet from him. They both grunted when they hit the ground. The Dark Being then raised his hand and a transparent light blue box appeared around Kari and Gatomon.

"Lightning Paw!" yelled Gatomon while attacking the box but it did not budge.

"Let us out!" cried Kari.

"No, I need you two as bait." said the Dark Being.

"Bait?" asked Gatomon.

"Yes. I needed hostages to lure that boy and his partner here." said the Dark Being.

"But why us?" asked Kari.

"Because I wanted to raise the stakes." he answered. "That boy cares for you a lot and I knew he would come if I took you." "His partner" he added while looking at Gatomon "feels the same about you."

"He does?" asked Gatomon.

"Yes. You mean a lot to him so I took you as well." said the Dark Being. "I think he would protect you even at the cost of his life." "That will be his downfall" he added while balling his fists angrily and facing the entrance of the cave.

"Veemon could be destroyed because of me." thought Gatomon. "I don't want that to happen."

They suddenly heard footsteps at the cave entrance. Davis and Veemon had just arrived.

"So you came." said the Dark Being.

"Yeah. Now let those two go!" shouted Davis pointing at the hostages.

The Dark being merely chuckled and said "Yes but there's just one problem."

"What's that?" asked Veemon.

"It's an old saying and here it is:" said the Dark Being. "If you want to get to them, you have to go through me first."

"Fine with me." said Davis while pulling out his Digivice. "Veemon go!"

Veemon digivolve to…

ExVeemon!

ExVeemon then charged at the Dark Being.

"This will be your last." said the Dark Being before he charged at ExVeemon.

The two fighters charged at each other while the others watched. Davis' face was determined. Kari was scared but Gatomon was looking at ExVeemon.

"Be careful." she whispered as ExVeemon and his opponent got closer.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

THE BATTLE IN THE CAVE

ExVeemon and his robed opponent met at the center of the cave. Their hands were locked in each others and they both tried to push the other. Davis, Kari and Gatomon were watching the engagement. Eventually, they gave up and jumped back but the Dark Being back flipped before landing along the cave wall. While facing ExVeemon he knocked on the stone wall and three columns of rock burst from the wall.

The Dark Being then pointed his finger at ExVeemon and the stone columns launched themselves at ExVeemon who dogged them. The Dark Being did the same thing to the stalactites and stalagmites in the area but they all missed.

"Vee-Laser!" shouted ExVeemon and an X-shaped laser fired from the marking on his chest.

The Dark Being thrust his hand forward and a black laser came from it. The two attacks collided in mid air and exploded leaving a lot of smoke. ExVeemon couldn't see his opponent so he waited for the smoke to clear before delivering the next blow. Suddenly a black tentacle emerged form the smoke and wrapped itself around ExVeemon.

ExVeemon tried to break free but it was no use. The tentacle flung ExVeemon at the Dark Being. When ExVeemon got close enough, the Dark Being punched him square in the chest.

"ExVeemon!" cried Davis when this happened. The force of the punch sent ExVeemon flying towards the cave walls and he crashed.

"He's strong." thought ExVeemon as he got up and fired another Vee-Laser at his opponent. The Dark Being jumped out of the way and in a split second ran and stopped in front of ExVeemon. The Dark Being started rapidly punching ExVeemon in the chest. He did 20 punches in three seconds before a single punch sent him hurdling towards the wall again.

"He's fast too. What is this guy?" thought ExVeemon. "Let's try something else."

ExVeemon ran towards the Dark Being, raised his fist and tried to punch him. The Dark Being to everyone's surprise blocked it with his bare hand. ExVeemon was shocked but before he could retaliate the Dark Being grabbed his opponent's arm and slammed a sphere of black energy at ExVeemon who didn't fly away. The Dark Being then flipped ExVeemon and slammed him on the ground. He then began to angrily stomp on ExVeemon's chest. Everyone flinched with each blow. Afterwards he picked ExVeemon up by the throat.

"You are weak!" the Dark Being shouted. "Do you know why you are weak? It's her!"

He yelled while pointing at Gatomon. "As long as you protect her, as long as you protect anyone you will always be weak!"

The Dark Being ran to the wall of the cave and slammed ExVeemon on it.

"YOU-MAKE-ME-SICK!!" roared the Dark Being wile punctuating each word with a punch to ExVeemon's face.

The Dark Being panted for a while then threw his weakened opponent to the side.

"I've had enough of this." he said. "I will end this right now which means-"He started walking towards Kari and Gatomon. "I don't need these two anymore."

"What?" shouted Davis.

The Dark Being raised his hand and the box around Kari and Gatomon disappeared. Gatomon ran up and stretched out her arms in an attempt to shield Kari.

"I won't let you hurt Kari!" said Gatomon.

"Then you will die first." replied the Dark Being.

"You lay one finger on her and I'll-"began ExVeemon but his mouth was just whipped by a black tentacle from the Dark Being's hand.

"That's the kind of talking that just makes my blood boil." said the Dark Being angrily.

He started walking towards Gatomon who was still shielding Kari. He stopped when he was three feet from her.

"Good bye." said the Dark Being while raising his right hand and a sphere of black energy appeared there.

"Vee-Laser!" cried a shout from the other side of the cave.

"Kari, get down!" yelled Gatomon while pulling her partner away from the attack.

The Dark Being turned around and saw the oncoming Vee-Laser.

"He still has enough energy to attack?" he yelled.

The Dark Being jumped to his right and dodged the attack but barely. If he had been an inch more to his right he would have been hit.

"Good job ExVeemon!" cried Davis. "Grab Kari and –Huh?"

"What the-"said ExVeemon.

Kari gasped and Gatomon said "No way!"

What surprised them all was the result of the attack. The Vee-Laser missed but it did one thing-It blew the Dark Being's hood of.

He had short, messy, black hair that matched his robes. His teeth were barred and there was anger in his dark brown eyes. The surprising thing is that he is human. He only looked about 13 or 14 years old.

Apparently he noticed his hood was down. He angrily put it back up. The next moment he fired a black laser from his hand at ExVeemon. The blast sent ExVeemon hurdling backwards. In midair he turned back to Veemon and landed on the ground with a grunt.

"You haven't seen the last of me." said the Dark Being while disappearing through a pool of black liquid at his feet.

"Veemon!" cried Davis as he ran towards his partner and picked him up. Kari and Gatomon ran over to check up on Veemon. When Gatomon got close Veemon looked at her.

"Good…thing… you're safe." he said before passing out.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 9

THE RECOVERY AND THE STOLEN OBJECT

"What…what happened?" thought Veemon. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be lying on something soft like a bed. Then he heard a gasp, a door opening saying: "He's awake!"

Veemon sat up. He realized that he back in Davis' house. The voice came from Gatomon.

"Veemon, you're OK!" cried Davis when he went in the room. Everyone else entered and made sounds of gladness and relief.

"How long was I out?" asked Veemon.

"Just one day." said Gatomon. "You were knocked out yesterday."

Veemon tried to recall what happened. He remembered being hit painfully numerous times, a lot of yelling and someone threatening Gatomon.

"The Dark Being." said Veemon. "I remember now- we fought in a cave and-"

"Hey relax." said Davis. "You just get some rest."

"But-"started Veemon.

"Don't worry about it." said Kari. "We're having an emergency Digidestined meeting in a while so do what Davis said and relax."

Veemon sighed and lay down on the bed. Everyone left the room while saying words of assurance except Gatomon.

"That was kind of risky." she said.

"Huh?" said Veemon. He had just noticed they were alone.

"You nearly died trying to protect Me." said Gatomon. "I thought: If you died, it would be my fault."

"It's not your fault." said Veemon. "If you died I would feel the same way. Someone as good as you can't be taken away."

Veemon stood up and said: "I promise too protect you at all costs, even my own life."

Gatomon stared at him afterwards. She felt something in her flicker to life.

"You realy do care." muttered Gatomon to herself.

"What was that?" asked Veemon.

"N-nothing." said Gatomon. "Now you better get some rest. We'll call you when the meeting starts."

Veemon nodded and lay down again. After a second or two he took a deep breath and stood up wanting to say something else but saw that Gatomon had left the room. She was outside the room leaning on the door with her heart beating a little faster than normal. She closed her eyes and thought what would she feel if Veemon died protecting her. She didn't want to feel the pain of loosing someone important to her…again.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Digiworld…

It was a wide and dark forest clearing. The trees surrounding the clearing were wide and very tall. The leaves covered the sky so only small patches of light shone on the ground.

Out of the shadows came the Dark Being. He walked across the clearing but then suddenly stopped.

He looked over his shoulder and said: "I know you're there. Show yourself!"

The was silence for a few seconds. Finally a voice came from the shadows.

"Hello Dark Being." it said.

The Dark Being sighed and said: "You again. What do you want?"

"There are two reasons why I am here." said the voice. "The first is to take back what you stole."

"You mean this?" said the Dark Being while pulling out a small black box with electric blue lines on it. "If you want this back you'll have to kill me. But you can't because if you did you would be in a lot of trouble. And you can't interfere with my plan because you have to be as secretive as possible."

The voice growled angrily and said: "What will you do with it?"

"Let's just say-I have big plans."

"What about the Digidestined?" asked the voice.

"Humph." said the Dark Being. "My original plan was to take them out one by one starting with their leader. But they turned out to be much weaker than I thought. I wondered why I bothered myself with them. I've decided to try to ignore them."

"I see." replied the voice.

There was silence after this until the Dark Being spoke.

"What's the second reason you're here?" he said.

"To remind you of my offer." replied the voice.

"My answer is still no." said the Dark Being.

"But just think about it-"begged the voice.

"No!" shouted the Dark Being. "Your goal and mine are two different things. So I refuse."

He walked away with the stolen item. The voice sighed and said: "You better not get killed."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

DISCUSSION

A few hours after Veemon recovered the meeting began. They were joined by the original Digidestined led by Tai, Kari's older brother and Gennai on Izzy's computer. Veemon had just told him what had happened until Kari and Gatomon's abduction.

"So this Dark Being guy took Kari and Gatomon and held them as hostages. Then he challenged you two to a fight." said Tai.

"That's the story." said Davis.

"What happened after that?" asked Matt, TK's older brother.

"We went to the cave and then we fought the Dark Being." said Davis. After that Veemon started narrating the battle.

"So basically I almost lost." said Veemon.

"He must be really powerful to defeat you easily." said Tai. He turned to Izzy, "You got all that?"

"Yeah." said Izzy. He beagn enumerating the Dark Being's powers according to Veemon. "Super strength and speed, telekinesis, energy manipulation, tentacles, transport portals, barrier creation (according to Kari and Gatomon) - this is one tough Digimon!"

"That reminds me," asked TK. "What kind of Digimon was he?"

Davis, Veemon, Kari and Gatomon shifted uneasily.

"What's wrong?" asked Yolei.

"Well-" began Kari. "He's not a Digimon. He's human."

Everyone was stunned by this news.

"But that's impossible!" sadi Izzy. "Gennai, can something like this really happen?"

"It is impossible for a human to have enough power to defeat a Digimon." replied Gennai.

"He could be another Digimon with a human form." suggested Matt.

"No." said Veemon. "I don't think that's the case."

"Why's that?" asked Tai.

"It was his eyes." answered Veemon. "I saw something in them-Something human."

There was silence while everyone was absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Whether he's human or not we have to be careful." said Davis. "He could attack us again anytime, anywhere. We have to be prepared."

Everyone made signs of approval at Davis' words. Suddenly Izzy's computer began to make a strange sound.

"What's going on?" asked Gatomon. Everyone gathered around Izzy's computer to see what was happening.

"I'm detecting large amounts of radiation released somewhere in the Digiworld." said Izzy.

"Can you tell where?" asked Ken.

Izzy typed on the keyboard for a few moments before an image appeared on the screen. It was a large and deep stone quarry. Hovering several feet in the air above the quarry was a small black box with electric blue lines on it. Every few seconds it would send a wave of black energy out in to the distance.

Izzy scrolled downwards and saw a something at the bottom of the quarry. When he zoomed in they saw a figure in black robes.

"The Dark Being!" said Kari.

Suddenly, the screen blinked and went out.

"That energy is blocking our view." said Izzy.

"What was he doing? asked Tai.

"I don't know but I don't like it." said Davis. "Veemon, lets settle our score with him."

"Right." said Veemon.

"Were coming with you." said Kari. "You nearly lost so you'll need all the help you can get." Davis nodded.

"Before you go take this." said Gennai. There was a flash of light and a red sphere with a blue ring appeared in Davis' hand.

"What's this." asked Davis.

"There is no time to explain but you must know this-" began Gennai. "If you get in trouble throw it on the ground. It will take you somewhere far away. There you will receive further instructions."

Davis thanked him and stood in front of the computer. Kari, Yolei, Cody, Ken and all their partners did the same.

"Now," said Davis pulling out his Digivice. "Digital gate open!"

There was a flash of light and they were sent into the Digiworld ready to face the Dark Being.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

3 VS 1

In a large deep quarry, the Dark Being watched the black box emit waves of energy. To him this was the first step of his plan. He thought about it for a while and was glad that he could finally fix the mistake he had made he had made.

"This is taking longer than I expected." he thought but he had to be patient.

"Dark Being!" yelled a cry not to far away.

He turned around and saw the Digidestined running towards him.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Davis.

"That is none of your business." replied the Dark Being. "You are all weak so I won't trouble myself with you."

"We're here to get payback for what you did to Veemon." said Davis. "And to stop whatever you're planning."

"Well, I am bored." said the Dark Being. "Let's make this quick." He went into a battle stance.

The Digidestined's Digimon ran forward while their partners took out their Digivices. First, Veemon and Wormon Digivolved into ExVeemon and Stingmon respectively then DNA Digivolved to Paildramon who further Digivolved into Imperialdramon who made changed into Fighter mode. Hawkmon Digivolved into Aquilamon then DNA Digivolved with Gatomon to form Silphymon. Patamon and Armadillomon Digivolved into Angemon and Ankylomon then DNA Digivolved into Shakkoumon.

The three powerful Digimon stood in front of the Dark Being ready to fight.

"Give up, you're outnumbered!" shouted Imperialdramon.

"Yes, but you are outmatched." replied the Dark Being. He made a portal on the wall behind him and jumped into it.

His three opponents looked around them wondering where and when he will strike.

"Behind you!" shouted Kari a portal appeared on the ground behind Silphymon. The Dark Being emerged from it and punched Silphymon in the back.

"Static Force!" Silphymon recovered and made a ball of energy from his hands and fired it at the Dark Being.

The Dark Being jumped backwards again while firing a sphere of black energy. The two attacks collided and exploded creating a lot of smoke.

Imperialdramon didn't want to fall for this trick so he fired a Positron Laser into the smoke. The Dark Being jumped very high in the air to avoid it.

"Justice Beam!" shouted Shakkoumon and he fired a laser from his eyes. The Dark Being parried it his his own laser.

The Dark Being landed and saw Imperialdramon standing in front of him, ready to attack.

"Positron Laser!" he cried while charging the cannon on his arm.

The Dark Being ran up to him and kicked Imperialdramon's outstretched arm sideways. This caused the Positron Laser to fire at the wall instead. The Dark Being then picked Imperialdramon up and threw him crashing into Shakkoumon. He then opened another portal on the wall.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Imperialdramon while firing a Positron Laser at the Dark Being. It went into the portal causing the Dark Being to leap sideways to avoid it. When he landed, Silphymon ran up and punched him in the chest and sent him crashing into the wall.

"You'll pay for that." said the Dark Being after he recovered. He opened another portal but Silphymon fired a Static Force into it.

He growled and ran across the wall opening up portals as he ran. Before he could enter any of them a Positron Laser, Static Force or Justice Beam would be fired into it. He tried to dodge them but then got another punch from Silphymon.

The Dark Being leaned against the wall panting. His three opponents surrounded him.

"Just give up. You can't win." said Davis.

"Can't I?" said the Dark Being evilly and he pointed at the ground where Imperialdramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon were standing. A large portal appeared and the next moment a large laser came out from it, hitting the 3 Digimon cried out in pain while being hit.

The Digidestined cried their partner's names when they saw this and they understood-the Dark Being used the portals to collect the attacks so he can fire them back at the same time.

When the attack was over the Digimon turned back into their rookie forms and lay on the ground exausted. Unfortunately, the Dark Being was not finished. He telekineticly picked all of them up and pinned them to the wall. He raised his arm and 6 large boulders appeared and positioned themselves infront of each Digimon.

The Dark Being thrust his arm forward and each boulder painfuly slammed into each Digimon. He retracted his arm causing the boulders to back of but he thrust it again, hitting the Digimon.

He did this multiple times. Each time the boulder would hit the Digimon, their partners would flinch.

"Please, just stop this!" begged Kari but the Dark Being ignored her.

While being pummeled Veemon looked to his right and saw Gatomon in pain. Hating this sight he reached his hand out to her in an attempt to pull her away to safety. She saw this and stretched out her paw to grab Veemon's arm but while reaching the boulder struck Veemon and his arm drop.

The Dark Being was about to hit them one more time when he stopped and looked up. Everyone in the quarry looked up and saw that black box vibrating violently and sending out energy waves more frequently.

"Yes!" said the Dark Being and he threw the Digimon back towards their partners who ran up to them and picked them up.

"Are you okay, Gatomon?" asked Kari to her partner.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Gatomon said. Raising her head, she saw that Veemon and everyone else was still conscious. She felt a wave of relief.

"Now," shouted the Dark Being and all eyes were on him. "the first part of my grand plan can now begin!"

He raised his hand to that sky. Everyone looked up and saw the box shoot a large black beam of energy at the ground. The Dark Being ran far away just before the ground cracked and a massive metal castle emerged from underground. The Digidestined, still holding their partners ran away and when they looked back they saw the castle completely formed with the Dark Being standing at the gate.

The gate oppened and an army of Meramon came out and assembled behind the Dark Being. The Dark Being snapped his fingers and all of the Meramon threw fireballs at the Digidestined.

Everyone braced themselves for impact. Then Davis, remembering Gennai's words, pulled out the sphere Gennai gave him. He threw it on the ground. There was a bright flash of light and they were gone, causing the fireballs to hit nothing.

The Dark Being watched the spot where the Digidestined stood for a while then turned around and entered the castle gate.

"Now, to begin fixing my mistake." he muttered while the Meramon followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

JUST ONE HIT

The Digidestined, still holding their partners, found themselves hurdling through time and space. For a few seconds they traveled at great speed until they finally hit the ground with a grunt.

"Everyone okay?" asked Davis while getting up.

"Yeah, we're fine." replied Ken.

"Where are we? asked TK.

They looked forward and saw that they were on top of a mountain. A wide mountain range stretched into the distance.

"So, you're the kids Gennai told me about." came a voice behind them.

The Digidestined turned around and gasped at what they saw. It was a large wooden dojo with a large pond in front of it.

Standing in front of the dojo was a Jijimon. However, he looked a bit different-he was a bit taller than a normal Jijimon and ,instead of holding a clawed staff, held a brown and yellow sword with a claw at the end of the handle.

"Who are you?" asked Kari.

"I can't explain now. Come inside and I'll tell you everything." replied Jijimon.

"Davis, I think I can walk now." said Veemon. He got down and walked into the dojo. The other Digimon did the same.

Inside the dojo was a large arena that seemed to be used for fighting. Jijimon led them into a room that was a mixture of a living room and a dining room.

"Sit down and wait. I'll fix something up for you." said Jijimon and went into the kitchen.

Soon he reappeared with food and drinks. He set it on the table and the Digidestined began eating. After they had eaten their fill, Jijimon sat down and spoke to them.

"Now that you're finished, can you tell me what's going on? Gennai won't tell me anything."

"Well, you see-" began Kari and the long explanation of the Dark Being and the battles with him began.

"Is there a reason Gennai sent us to you?" asked Gatomon after Kari talked.

"Yes. He said it would help you defeat the Dark Being." answered Jijimon. "Since ancient times, there was an object of immense power and rarity. It draws power from the users will. Gennai thinks that if you get it, the Dark Being can be defeated."

"Sounds pretty hard to find." said Cody.

"Actually this is the object itself." said Jijimon. He held up the brown and yellow sword he used instead of a cane. "This is the Legacy Blade a.k.a. the Sword of Wills-the stronger the wielder's will is, the stronger the sword and I am its current master."

"Good. We'll take it and be on our way." said Davis.

"Sorry but you can't." said Jijimon.

"Why not?" said Davis.

"Two reasons." said Jijimon. "One: only one wielder of the blade can live. And two: to get the blade, you have to pass a test I choose."

"What exactly is that test?" asked Hawkmon.

"Go into the arena and I'll tell you." Jijimon stood up and went into the arena and the Digidestined followed. He told the humans to sit outside the ring and the Digimon to stay in it.

"The test is very simple and has only one rule." said Jijimon to the Digimon. "Whichever one of you can hit me, just once, gets the sword and no Digivolving. Got it?" They nodded. "Good and BEGIN!"

The humans cheered on their partners as they ran towards Jijimon. Veemon reached him first.

"Vee-Punch!" Veemon began sending rapid punches at Jijimon but he dodged each of them.

"Lightning Paw!" it was Gatomon's turn but Jijimon evaded her attack by jumping backwards.

"This'll stop you. Silk Thread!" Wormmon shot a strand of thread from his mouth but Jijimon slashed it with the Legacy Blade.

"Feather Strike!"

"Diamond Shell!"

"Boom Bubble!"

Patamon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon decided to attack simultaneously. Hawkmon threw the feather on his head, Patamon shot air from his mouth and Armadillomon curled up into a ball and rolled at Jijimon. But he jumped at the last second causing Hawkmon's feather and Patamon's Boom Bubble to strike Armadillomon. They both apologized.

Several minutes went by while the Digimon attacked Jijimon repeatedly. But no matter how hard they tried they just couldn't hit him.

"They're still worn out from their last fight." said Davis eyeing the panting Digimon.

"We need a plan." said Veemon to the group.

"I've got one." said Patamon and they huddled up and began whispering. Veemon looked startled at something but then agreed.

Jijimon watched them with interest. "Planning huh?" he said. "Go ahead take your time."

Patamon and the others broke up and began their plan. First Wormmon rode on Patamon and flew around firing Silk Threads in random directions. Then Veemon and Hawkmon dashed to the side as Armadillomon curled into a ball and Gatomon hit him with her Lightning Paw, sending him rocketing towards Jijimon. He jumped but when he landed he turned around and saw Wommon on the ground. He shot a Silk Thread at Armadillomon who was still curled up, and spun him around trying to hit Jijimon. Jijimon parried Armadillomon with his sword and sent him crashing into Wormmon. Suddenly Hawkmon flew in to try to dive bomb Jijimon but missed and crashed.

"So much for your plan." said Jijimon. "Maybe you should-. Wait, where's Veemon." He turned around waiting for Veemon to strike but could not find him.

"I'm right here." came Veemon's voice. Jijimon looked up and saw Veemon stuck to the ceiling by Wormmon's thread and he realized the Veemon probably got there with Hawkmon's help.

With a loud cry Veemon leapt at still shocked Jijimon and punched him sending him crashing into the floor.

Veemon landed in font of the defeated Jijimon. For a few seconds there was silence and then applause. Gatomon reached him and hugged him while congratulating him. They hugged for a few seconds and broke up blushing. Then Davis and everyone else gathered around and began cheering and congratulating him.

"Well done." said Jijimon getting to his feet. "You did well. I just have one question." He turned to Patamon. "Why did you make Veemon get the sword?"

"Well Veemon like our leader so he deserves it." replied Patamon and everyone agreed.

Jijimon smiled and turned to Veemon. "Now-" He pointed the Legacy Blade at Veemon and spoke. "Legacy Blade, Sword of Wills, behold your new master."

He offered the blade to Veemon. He took it and while holding it in his hands it started glowing with golden light.

"What's going on?" asked Veemon.

"The blade changes itself depending on the wielder." replied Jijimon.

The Legacy Blade stopped glowing and it looked completely different. The blade was silver with the symbol of courage near the tip on one side and the symbol of friendship on the other. The hilt was gold and at the T intersection laid a large blue crystal.

"The Dark Being is going down!" exclaimed Davis while marveling the blade.

"No, not yet." said Jijimon. "He still has to learn how to use so I'll be training him. Our first session starts tomorrow. Until then make yourselves at home and get some sleep."

Jijimon gave Veemon a sheath to be worn on his back. The Digidestined thanked Jijimon and left for the bedrooms. Veemon walked while still holding the Legacy Blade then stopped as if he realized something.

"What's wrong Veemon?" asked Gatomon who noticed this. Veemon looked from the blade in his hand to Gatomon. She was also eyeing the blade and she realized it too. Veemon and Gatomon blushingly went into their bedrooms thinking about it. They had both realized that the crystal on the Legacy Blade was the exact same color as Gatomon's eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

If you're wondering why this chapter is earlier than you expected, it's because it's my exams next week and I was able to get this done in my remaining time before studying. I won't be able to do anthing while studying. My exams will end Thursday next week so until then please bear with me.

Thanks

* * *

CHAPTER 9

PLAN OF ATTACK

The very next day, Veemon began his training with Jijimon. it was very simple training that involved things like swordsmanship and how to dodge attacks. One thing Jijimon told him was to focus on a single will that will power the Legacy Blade.

"It's pretty obvious what that is-to defeat the Dark Being." said Davis.

So Veemon made that his will and turned out to be effective. After two days, Jijimon said that their training was done and that they could leave at sunset.

"Follow this map and you will end up at a portal that will take you back to your world." said Jijimon giving them the map.

The Digidestined thanked him for his hospitality.

"Veemon, one more thing before you leave." said Jijimon.

"What is it?" Veemon asked.

Jijimon eyed the Legacy Blade sheathed on Veemon's back while saying: "When your true will is realised, the sword's true power will revealed. Those were the words I heard when I got the blade but I never knew what it meant. Just try to keep it in mind."

He bade the Digidestined farewell and they set off towards the location on the map. When they arrived they used it and ended back in Davi's house.

"Were back!" cried Davis.

Davis went to the phone and called Tai and the others. Tai said that they will have another meeting and in just an hour everyone had arrived.

"Okay." began Tai. "Tell us what happened and we'll tell you what you missed."

The explanation of obtaining the Legacy Blade began. Everyone was impressed when Veemon showed it.

"So what were you guys up to?" asked Kari.

"We tried to attack the Dark Being's castle." said Sora.

"What?!" they yelled.

"It's true." said Matt. "Yesterday we attacked the castle but could not get into it. The Dark Being made some sort of army and we were outnumbered."

"That's too bad." said Yolei.

"But," said Tai. "Even though we fled, we made a plan to raid his castle." he turned to Izzy.

"During the fight," began Izzy. "We found a secret entrance into his castle on the side. The plan is: Tai and the rest of us will draw the armies' attention while you guys sneak in through the secret entrance."

"Sound risky." said TK.

It really was and to make matters worse, Tai said that the attack was to be made the very next day which was a Sunday.

"You're joking." said Veemon.

"I wish I was but we have to hurry." said Tai. "The Dark Being's army is getting larger. Who knows what he will do with it?"

They had no choice but to agree. Mentally, they prepared themselves for what they will do.

"That's pretty much it." said Tai finally. "The attack starts at 8 am tomorrow so be prepared."

They sighed and they left the room. Veemon was still absorbed in his own thoughts so he remained.

He drew his sword and looked at while muttering to himself: "You have to do this. He has to be stopped before something bad happens."

He heard the door open and in came Gatomon.

"You know, you look really cool with that sword." she said.

Veemon blushed because of the complement and the fact that they were alone.

"Tomorrow's the big day huh?" said Veemon to Gatomon.

"Yeah." she said.

There was silence but it was soon broken by Gatomon.

"What if something happens?" she asked.

"If anything bad is going to happen-"began Veemon. "It's either going to happen to the Dark Being or me."

"What about-"

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to you." he turned and faced Gatomon. "I swore to protect you at all times and I will."

These words caused her to blush. In silence they could only just look at each other filled with thoughts of what will take place.

"Good night Veemon." Gatomon said.

She turned around and left the room still blushing. She met up back with Kari and, when she got home and lay on her bed, she thought that her greatest fear, Veemon's demise, might just become a reality the very next day. She couldn't bear that thought. Veemon who was so brave, strong, cheerful, who would be there to protect her and-

She suddenly sat up on her bed and looked at the night sky , her heart racing, while a realization came to her. While gazing at the stars, she whispered to herself.

"So…I'm…"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

AN OLD FRIEND

While all these events took place, another meeting occurred far away from where the Digidestined lived. It took place in an apartment in some other town.

In the apartment, a girl and a man who could be her father were eating dinner. The girl had light brow hair, the same color as her eyes. She looked pretty but her by looking at her eyes; you could say she was a bit gloomy.

"There's barely any flavor in this food." said the father to his daughter.

"I'm sorry dad." said the girl without looking at him.

"You know your mother's out tonight so you have to cook. Couldn't you get it right just once?" said the father.

The girl looked at her father, still eating the bland and almost tasteless food, and looked back at her own plate.

"I heard you failed a test in school…again. I just don't know what to do with you." said the girl's dad. The girl kept quiet and finished her food then went into her room.

It was a very simple room with one bed, one window and a table and chair. Her school bag lay in a corner.

The girl walked towards the window and pulled down the blinds. On the street bellow, she could see a car being pursued by several police cars. She sighed at this sight and thought: "It wasn't always this way."

She suddenly heard a strange sound and turned around. She gasped and saw at her door a hooded figure in pitch black robes.

"Who are you?" she asked the figure. The robed person stepped forward but the girl stepped back. Slowly the figure raised its hands to its head and pulled down the hood revealing a boy with short black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Miriah." he said to the girl.

Miriah (the girl) looked at who was standing in front of her and suddenly recognized him. She opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted.

"Don't say my name." said the figure slowly and seriously. "I threw it away long ago. I am now the Dark Being."

There was a slight pause.

"I can't believe you're here." Miriah said. "I haven't seen you since-"she began but upon seeing the serious look on his face, she decided not to bring it up.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm here to tell you something." He paused for a second. "In one week, something big will happen to this world. You don't need to know what it is." he added sharply when she opened her mouth, apparently wanting to ask what will happen.

They stood in silence for a while. Miriah looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" asked the Dark Being.

"We're supposed to be friends. Best friends." said Miriah. "When you left, I thought you had gone somewhere else and lived in happiness. But you seem different. What happened to you?"

The Dark Being surveyed her before saying: "You know what happened to me. You know the mistake I made. In fact, you were a part of the many things that ruined me."

Miriah looked into his eyes with fear in her face and in her heart.

"You were a part of it." said the Dark Being slowly and full of spite. "You did this to me. You turned me into the Dark Being. You made me what I am now."

Miriah thought to herself for a while before saying: "You're right. I really was a part of it." She suddenly found herself unable to look at his face and spoke instead to the floor he was standing on. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did. Please, please forgive me." Her last sentence was in a whisper.

"Forgive you? …I will never forgive you." the Dark Being said in a voice shaking with hatred and rage. Miriah looked at his face while hers was close to tears. "I never forgave everyone who ruined my life. You're no different. I never forgave you and everyone else and I never will."

She was shocked at these words. She thought to herself: "He really has changed."

"But I will admit one thing." the Dark Being began and Miriah listened. "You, like me, made a mistake. Do you want to do something about it?"

Miriah nodded her head.

"If you want to make up for your mistake," the Dark Being said. "Then allow me to make up for mine. Whatever you do, don't interfere with what I will do to this world in one week. It's the only way Miriah."

The Dark Being stepped back and a portal appeared at his feet He pit his hood back up.

"Good bye Miriah." he said. "I hope we never meet again." he disappeared through the portal.

Miriah was alone in her room. She stared at the spot the Dark Being stood while the impact her mistake made hit her. She got down on her knees, put her hands over her eyes and started crying.

"What have I done?" she sobbed. "I loved you. I loved you ever since we were kids. …But why did I do that to you? Why did I hurt you? I turned you into a monster! What have I done? What have I done?"

Miriah cried and cried in her room for a long time, wishing that she could just turn back time. She only stopped when her father told her to shut up and go to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

INTO THE CASTLE

The Dark Being's castle still looked the same since the Digidestined last left it. The only difference was the small group of Meramon at the entrance. They were walking around, patrolling the area.

"Nova Blast!" came a cry. A large blast of flames was fired at the Meramon. They dodged it and turned around to see who was attacking.

Heading towards the Meramon were the original Digidestined accompanied by their partners who were all in their champion forms. At the lead was Tai.

"Charge!" he cried and the Digimon began fighting each other. As they fought, the castle gates opened and more Meramon went out.

"We're outnumbered!" yelled Matt to Tai.

"I know!" Tai yelled back. "But we have to stall them!"

They grumbled and resumed the battle. After several minutes, Kabuterimon fired an Electro Shocker, not at the Meramon, but straight into the sky.

"That's the signal." said Kari. She and the remaining Digidestined snuck behind the castle and went to the left side. There, as Izzy said, was a rectangular shaped opening. They entered it.

It led to a very long corridor. It took them several minutes of walking and soon became tired.

"Good. It's starting to slope upwards." Davis said. He and the rest of them ended up inside the castle after a few more minutes. They ended up in a larger corridor but it was still the same shape.

"I think we should turn left." said TK and they agreed.

"Remember," Davis said while walking. "Tai couldn't enter here. There might be traps so-Ow!"

Davis stopped walking and rubbed his nose.

"What's wrong?" Yolie asked.

"I think I hit something." replied Davis. He raised his hand and put them in front of him. His hands suddenly stopped advancing as if there was and invisible wall in front of him. "There's some sort of barrier."

"I think it's one of the Dark Being's barriers." said Ken and he tried pushing against the barrier but it did not give way. They all tried but the barrier remained.

"This is bad." said TK. "What if this is the only way?"

"Let me try." said Veemon. He walked forward and somehow went through the barrier as if I weren't there.

"How did you do that?" asked Davis while pushing against the barrier. It still did not budge.

"Maybe it's made so only Digimon can go through." suggested Cody. "That way we can't go in but the Meramon can."

"Looks like you guys have to go ahead." Kari said to the Digimon.

"Then we better Digivolve first." said Veemon. Davis and the rest pulled out their Digivices.

"Wait, if you Digivolve, then you wont be able to fit in the corridor." Davis said. "You all have to go as you are right now."

The Digimon realized that Davis was right. They went through the barrier that separated them from their partners.

"Take care of yourselves." Yolei said. "We'll try to see if we can move this thing."

So Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Wormmon proceeded down the corridor while their partners struggled against the barrier.

"You think they'll be alright?" Gatomon asked when they were out of view.

"They'll be fine, don't worry." Veemon reassured her.

The Digimon walked through several corridors. There was only one way so they wouldn't get lost. Eventually they arrived into a new room.

The room was very large and square shaped. Its walls were light grey and it had a high ceiling. At the opposite end was another corridor lined with black lines.

"That must be the central room" Veeemon said pointing at the opposite end of the room. "The Dark Being could be there."

"There's plenty of room to Digivolve here." sighed Patamon as they crossed the room. "What do you think this room's for?"

When they reached the very center of the room Patamon's question was answered. Veemon's foot pressed a hidden button on the floor. The walls at the sides burst open and Meramon began to enter the room.

"It's a trap!" Gatomon yelled as more and more Meramon entered the room.

"Should we fight?" Armadillomon asked.

"If we let them through then they'll attack Davis and the others." Veemon said drawing the Legacy Blade. "We have no choice."

With a loud cry they attacked the Meramon army.

"Lightning Paw!"

"Diamond Shell!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Feather Strike!"

"Silk Thread!"

The attacks hit several Meramon causing them to turn into data but more were coming. Several closed in on them but Veemon jumped in and slashed his sword taking out three Meramon at the same time.

Veemon charged forward and began slashing at every Meramon that came his way. Gatomon watched him protect her along with everyone else.

"Duck!" Patamon yelled. Gatomon was brought back to her senses and ducked just as a Meramon swung its arm at her. She retaliated with a Lightning Paw.

They continued to battle the Meramon. They were able to take out several but they still got hit by some. Each of them got hit a couple of times which made them pretty tired. They still defended the corridor behind them so as to protect Davis and the others.

Eventually, the Meramon's numbers thinned and no more entered the room.

"I think that's all of them." Gatomon said. She sat down on the floor exhausted from all the fighting while the others did the same.

Veemon looked up from the floor and saw something charging at Gatomon. "Behind you!" he yelled at her.

She stood up and turned around as a Meramon picked her up by the head and then painfully slammed its knee and Gatomon's stomach knocking the air out of her. The Meramon threw her on the floor and raised its foot to stomp on her.

"Vee-Headbutt!"

Veemon ran in and slammed his head into the Meramon knocking it back and then slashing it with his sword. After that he sheathed his sword and turned to face Gatomon.

"Are you okay?" Veemon asked and she nodded. "Good."

There was a slight pause as Veemon looked around and saw his tired friends.

"Go." Gatomon told Veemon from the floor.

"What?"

"Go ahead. You're the only one who can stop the Dark Being." she said.

"But I can't just leave you guys." said Veemon.

"We'll be fine." said Hawkmon. He was lying on the floor. "We're just a little tired. We'll join you after a while."

Everyone else encouraged him to go on. Veemon knew he could not change their mind. He looked at the corridor that led to the Dark Being.

"What if I can't beat him?" he asked his friends.

"We know you can." said Gatomon. She stood up but she knew she would need to sit down eventually. "You're stronger now. You can do this." she encouraged. "We believe in you. I believe in you."

Veemon gazed at her. He thought that maybe he still has a chance to defeat the Dark Being but there was still the possibility that he could fail. But when he heard those encouraging words, his will to fight seemed stronger then his fear of death.

He went to the entrance of the corridor ready to press forward but stopped at the entrance.

"What's wrong Veemon?" asked Gatomon, still standing. Veemon took a deep breath, turned around and faced her.

"I love you Gatomon."

Veemon turned and ran into the corridor ahead leaving behind a blushing and surprised Gatomon.


	12. Chapter 12

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

A DARK PAST

Veemon was running through the corridor when he thought of what he just did.

"I can't believe I told her." he thought. "I just wished I stayed to hear her reply. I wonder what she feels about me."

Eventually he could see an opening at the end of the corridor. Knowing that this is it, he charged right in.

"Dark Being!" he yelled.

He was in a large room. It had metal walls and a high ceiling. It was slightly smaller than the cave where they first fought.

On the opposite side of the room, sitting on a stone throne, was the Dark Being, completely unchanged from their last encounter. He had his head bowed and looked up when Veemon shouted.

"Still protecting others are you?" he said while standing up. "It's no wonder why you're so weak."

"What do you mean?" Veemon asked. "I'm a lot stronger now."

"But you still protect others-"the Dark Being interrupted. "And for that, you will always be weak."

The Dark Being paused before continuing.

"When you first saw me you could have defeated me easily. But you didn't. Why? Because you saw that girl and her Digimon at my mercy. If you had refused to protect them and attacked me then I wouldn't be here right now. Protecting others makes you weak."

"Protecting others isn't a weakness!" said Veemon angrily.

"Yes it is!" yelled the Dark Being, looking at the floor while clenching his fists angrily. "I had to learn that the hard way."

"What do you mean?"

At this question the Dark Being looked at Veemon. Even though his face was unseen, Veemon was sure he was giving him a glare of rage.

There was a pause for almost a minute. Veemon was sure the Dark Being was thinking hard about something. Finally he spoke.

"Thirteen years ago, I was born in a small town. The town had a reputation for being one of the most crime filled places in the country. Every hour there would be reports of theft, kidnapping and murder."

The Dark Being held up his right palm in front of him and he enveloped in black energy. He looked at it before resuming his story.

"I was born with my powers. I thought I could use them effectively. In the end, I decided to use my powers to protect my fellow citizens from harm. I did this for many years and the people grew to love me."

"I never knew how I got my powers but I knew one thing. If word got out that I had strange powers, I would be taken away and experimented on all in the name of science. To counter this, the people of the city promised me something. They said that they would do their best to keep my identity hidden from the rest of the world. In short, they protected me while I protected them."

"For years I watched over the city. I devoted my life before to protect those around me."

He put down his hand before talking again.

"One day our town got a new mayor. He was unfamiliar with the events in the town so when he saw me and learned what I was he felt threatened. Soon he started accusing me publicly that I was not a good person. He claimed that I was only doing good to let them put their guard down so I could do something bad to them. He was able to convince a few people but most of the town still believed in me."

"Then one day, my life was changed forever. It was a normal day until that afternoon. I arrive home and I see the lifeless bodies of both my parents lying on the floor."

Veemon gasped. The Dark Being stopped looking at him and spoke to the floor.

"I ended up arrested for that. There was a trial with me as the defendant. I pleaded my innocence but there was plenty of forged evidence and false witnesses who said I did it. To make everything worse, the townspeople, the ones I protected, turned on mayor convinced them that I killed my own parents. They called me a monster and a freak. In the end, I was pronounced guilty. But before I could be imprisoned, I opened up a portal and ran into it."

"I ended up far away from the town. It was then that I realized that I have become weak. Promising to protect them was the biggest mistake of my life. So I opened another portal and asked it to take me to a place where I could fix my mistake. I ended up here in the Digiworld and I planned to build an army and use it to atone for my mistake. To do that, I will use my army and raze the human world to the ground. Now you know."

Veemon's face showed nothing but shock at this story. "I can't believe it." he said.

"You better believe it." said the Dark Being angrily and without warning he pulled down his hood so Veemon could see his face.

"LOOK AT ME!" he roared. "LOOK WHAT PROTECTING OTHERS DID TO ME! IF YOU STILL DON'T BELIEVE ME THEN I'LL PROVE TO YOU THAT THE ONLY ONE WORTH PROTECTING IS YOURSELF!"

The Dark Being, not bothering to put his hood back up, leapt and landed a few feet from Veemon. Veemon pulled out the Legacy Blade and went into a battle stance.

The Dark Being eyed the blade for a few seconds. Afterwards he raised both his hands and pointed them at the walls. Shards of metal flew from the wall towards the Dark Being's hands. They transformed themselves in mid air and soon the Dark Being had two silver swords, one in each hand. He looked at Veemon while brandishing his swords.

"Now, EN GARDE!!"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

THE FINAL BATTLE

The Dark Being ran up towards Veemon with both of his swords raised. When got near enough, he slashed with both swords but Veemon parried it with the Legacy Blade. Veemon slashed but the Dark Being leapt over him and when he landed he slashed again but was once again parried. He began slashing and stabbing at Veemon numerous time but the blows were dodged and parried. Veemon slashed twice, the first missed while the second one was blocked when the Dark Being crossed his swords. With their swords locked together, they tried to push each other off.

"I don't get it." Veemon said to the Dark Being while trying to push him. "Why do you know how to fight with swords?"

"I don't know how." the Dark Being replied. "I'm fighting on pure instinct."

The Dark Being pulled his swords back and used the sword in his left hand to slash at Veemon's legs. Veemon jumped to dodge it but the Dark Being used his right hand sword to slash at the airborne Veemon. Luckily Veemon raised his sword to block the attack but the force of it knocked him a few feet backwards.

"I've had training with swords while he hasn't." Veemon thought. "I'm at an advantage. This is his first time using swords."

The Dark Being threw his swords into the air. He then pointed his fingers at his opponent and the swords pointed themselves at Veemon and darted towards him.

"But he still has his powers." thought Veemon as he jumped back before a sword slashed at him. The two swords, controlled telekinetically by the Dark Being, slashed and stabbed at Veemon who parried them like before. He was so busy; he didn't notice the black tentacle that was sent at him.

The tentacle wrapped around his body and, like in their first battle, flung Veemon towards the Dark Being. Veemon knew what was going to happen and thought of a way to counter it.

"Vee-Headbutt!"

He pointed his head forward and used the energy of the fling to add power. Veemon's head made contact with the Dark Being's fist. The force of the impact knocked both fighters back. The Dark Being panted for a while before smiling evilly.

"I've got new powers you know." he said. "Like this!"

He raised his arm towards Veemon and it began to crackle and spark with what looked like black electricity. The Dark Being pulled his arm back and thrust it forward sending a bolt of black electricity at Veemon.

Veemon ran to the side as the bolt struck the ground. The Dark Being sent more and more bolts at him but missed.

"Dodge this!" yelled the Dark Being. He crossed his arms to his chest and they were enveloped in spheres of black energy. He thrust them forward and numerous smaller spheres fired from his hands like a machine gun towards Veemon. He ran backwards to avoid the shots but the Dark Being perused him.

Veemon ran towards the wall while avoiding the attack. He jumped on the wall and, holding his sword ready, launched himself at the Dark Being. He swung it when he got close enough but his target's swords crossed themselves in midair blocking the attack.

The Dark Being retrieved his swords and he and Veemon started exchanging blows again. They did this for several minutes and the both began to get tired. Eventually, they stood several feet from each other at the center of the room. They were panting and lowered their swords.

"Why are you still resisting?" the Dark Being asked. "How many times do I need to beat you to make you realize that you're weaker than me because you have someone to protect? I used to be weak and paid the price and you-"

"I'm sorry."

"What?" said the Dark Being looking confused.

"I'm sorry you lost your parents." Veemon answered. "I'm sorry all sorts of bad things happened to you. I know you're angry but this isn't right. You should stop what you're doing and forgive those who-"

"NEVER!" shouted the Dark Being.

Veemon sighed and said: "Let me ask you something: Would destroying the human world really make things right? Would it bring your parents back?"

"No. No. No. NO." the Dark Being closed his eyes and put his hands on his head; he looked like he was in pain.

A memory flashed into his mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_A teenage boy was walking down a street in some town. He looked untroubled and walked with his hands in his pockets. Every time he would see someone, even a stranger, he would greet them. The boy turned at a corner and headed towards a house that was apparently his. He opened the gate and stepped into the front yard. He walked towards the door at the end of the yard. As he approached the door, the boy put his right hand in front of him and flicked his wrist. The door opened on its own._

_"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" shouted the boy as entered is house. He turned to close the door behind him. He didn't hear his parents reply. "Mom? Dad?" he said while walking into the living room._

_In the living room he didn't see anyone. Puzzled, he tried the kitchen. He entered it and saw something that changed his face from confusion to nothing but shock._

_A man and a woman were lying face up on the kitchen floor. Their eyes were closed and their skins were pale. They did not react when the boy gasped._

_"Mom!" the boy went to his mother and shook her; she did not stir. "Mom, please wake up!" he sounded close to tears. "Dad!" he shook he man but did not stir. The poor boy stood up and started yelling: "HELP! HELP!"_

_The front door burst open with a crash and several police men barged into the house. The boy looked comforted at this sight but he ended up being tackle by one of the cops and pinned to the ground._

_Next, the boy found himself in what looked like a courtroom. He was standing at the defendant's podium looking scared. The scene was being watched by a large audience who were muttering to each other._

_"What do you have to say about yourself?" asked the judge, a tall man with a stern face._

_"Innocent!" cried the now orphaned boy._

_The judge sighed and said: "But we have just seen evidence that points towards your guilt. We have also heard witnesses who have testified against you."_

_"They're lying! It wasn't me I swear!" begged the boy._

_At this point the audience became aggressive. They began shouting at the boy and threw garbage and whatever they had at him._

_"YOU MONSTER!"_

_"FREAK!"_

_"WE TRUSTED YOU!"_

_The boy winced as more and more insults were hurled at him. In the audience, a tall man with yellow eyes and a blue suit was smiling at the boy's misfortune._

_"Silence!" yelled the judge. He turned to the boy. "This court finds the defendant GUILTY!" he banged his gavel. "Take him away!"_

_Four cops went to the boy and grabbed his arms. The boy shouted and pleaded his innocence to those around him but no one listened to him._

_As he was being dragged away, he saw someone in the audience-a pretty girl about his age with light brown hair. Their eyes met; his were full of desperation as he looked at the girl pleadingly. The girl's face remained emotionless and she closed her eyes, turned around and walked away from the scene leaving the shocked boy._

_A single tear fell from the boy's eye and hit the floor._

_END FLASHBACK_

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Dark Being screamed loudly at the ceiling. He screamed for several seconds during which he was enveloped in a dark aura that made him look like he was covered in black fire. When he stopped screaming, he glared at Veemon while panting noisily and rapidly. His dark brown eyes were contorted with rage-He looked quite insane.

With a loud cry, the Dark Being dashed at lightning speed towards Veemon and began slashing more rapidly than before. Because of the speed of the attack, Veemon was only able to block the first few blows. He ended up being slashed painfully several times. The attack ended when the Dark Being kicked Veemon in the chest sending him flying backwards.

The Dark Being grunted loudly as he threw his swords aside and launched a tentacle at Veemon who was lying on the ground. The tentacle wrapped around Veemon's body and picked him up. Then, the Dark Being slammed Veemon on the ground, picked him up and slammed him again.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" yelled the Dark Being while thrashing Veemon around violently. "I WAS FRAMED BECAUSE I WAS WEAK! I WAS WEAK BECAUSE I SWORE TP PROTECTED OTHERS! THAT WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE AND ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS TO MAKE UP FOR IT!"

Veemon was placed on the floor and laid down exhausted and weak. The entire time, he held on to the Legacy Blade, his only weapon.

"It's the only way." the Dark Being said. "Destroying the human world is the only way to atone for my mistake. I will make sure that happens. The human world shall perish… and it will start with you."

He walked towards his weakened opponent who didn't have any strength left. When he was just a foot away he put his right hand forward and black energy began to build up in it.

"Don't worry." the Dark Being said evilly. "I'm going to make your friends follow you."

"Friends?" the Digimon thought. He remembered Tai and the original Digidestined fighting the army. He remembered Davis and the others who were struggling with a barrier with no one to protect them. He remembered his friends who were still exhausted from their last fight. He remembered Gatomon, the love of his life. Without warning, a vision of her body slowly being turned into data flashed through his mind.

"You…stay… AWAY FROM THEM!"

Veemon ended his sentence with a shout. He somehow got his strength back and was able to stand up. The Dark Being gasped and backed away shielding himself as a bright light appeared. Veemon looked down and saw his cuts and bruises heal instantly. He looked to his right and saw the Legacy Blade emitting a bright light. Word flashed through his mind.

"When your true will is realized, the sword's true power will revealed"

He finally understood what it meant.

Veemon raised the sword and pointed it at the ceiling. He began to speak loudly.

"LEGACY BLADE HEAR MY WILL: I WANT TO PROTECT EVERYONE IMPORTANT TO ME!"

He spun his blade around and thrust it into the ground in front of him. His arms began glowing as if he was charging something. Veemon looked at the Dark Being who was still shielding himself.

"LEGACY FLASH!"

Veemon thrust both his arms forward and a burst of white energy came from each arm. The streams went around the sword and merged into one large beam. It continued forward towards its intended target: the Dark Being.

He took a direct hit and screamed louder than he had ever done before.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

AFTER THE BATTLE

"Meteor Wing!"

"Needle Spray!"

The attacks hit the Meramons and they turned to data. Birdramon and Togemon were putting up a good fight.

"Nova Blast!"

"Electro Shocker!"

Greymon fired a blast of fire from his mouth while Kabuterimon fired a ball of electricity. Tai and Izzy cheered their partners on as the battle continued.

"Hey! Their numbers are thinning!" cried Joe as Ikkakumon took out several Meramon.

"You're right!" Tai yelled back. "C'mon guys just a little more!"

In what seemed like no time at all the Meramon army was gone. The Digidestined cheered at the defeat of the Dark Being's army.

"Now, let's find Davis and the others!" Matt said to the group.

They all went to the side where the secret entrance was. Since the entrance was small, they made their Digimon revert back to their Rookie forms. They followed the corridor and found Davis and the others.

"You guys!" Tai told the group.

"You took care of the army?" Kari asked her brother.

"Yeah. What are you guys doing? said Tai.

"Trying to get past here." Davis said. "There's a barrier here and we can't get past it." Davis started pushing against the barrier and it didn't move. "It's made so that only Digimon can go through."

"Maybe we should go ahead Tai?" Agumon asked.

"That's a good idea." Davis said. "You guys could help Veemon and the others who-Whoa!"

The next moment, Davis found himself lying on the floor looking puzzled.

"What happened?" he said.

"I think the barrier's gone." TK answered.

"Good. Now let's go." Cody said.

Davis got up and the Digidestined continued down the corridor. Davis, Kari, TK, Cody, Yolei and Ken all hoped that their partners where all right. Eventually, they arrived at a large room.

The Digidestined cried their partner's name at the sight of them on the ground. Each one went to their partners and picked them up.

"Are you OK Wormmon?" Ken said as he picked up his partner.

"Yeah. I'm fine." replied Wormmon.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"We were attacked by a Meramon army." Patamon answered. "We were able to hold them of."

"Well at least you guys are safe." Yolei said while hugging Hawkmon.

Davis looked troubled. He turned his head and looked around the room. "Where's Veemon?" he asked.

"He went on ahead to fight the Dark Being." Gatomon said. "We're a lot better now so we were planning to help out."

"Where did he go?"

Gatomon pointed at the corridor with black lines on the walls. Davis rushed into it while the others, who's Digimon were able to walk, followed him. Along the way, he hoped Veemon was alright.

The Digidestined arrived at the central room. They scanned the room and found a familiar blue Digimon facing away from them at the center.

"Veemon!" cried Davis as he ran to his partner. Veemon turned at the sound of his partner's voice. Davis gave a hug to his partner.

"Where's the Dark Being?" Tai asked when the rest of them got near Davis. Veemon turned away from them indicating that they should look forward. They did and met a shocking sight.

The Dark Being stood in front of them. His robes were tattered and torn and his hood was down. He was breathing heavily and he had his left hand on his chest.

The Dark Being, grunting in pain, slowly raised his right arm at Veemon as if he wanted to strike him one last time. His arm was up for about ten seconds and after that he arm fell. He finally lost his strength and knelt on one knee while his body slowly turned to data. He looked up, eyed Veemon angrily and spoke through gritted teeth.

"You…may…have…defeated me…but…you are…still…weak." His eyes flashed at Gatomon who was to the left of Veemon. "She…will betray…because of…your weakness…She…will hurt you...will make you suffer…because of…your weakness…"

"No. No I won't." Gatomon said taking a few steps forward.

The Dark Being gazed at her and said: "Wh…Why?". Veemon turned to her with a face that asked the same question.

She turned to her left. "Because I love you Veemon."

Their eyes met. Both faces were filled with happiness. Gatomon went forward and kissed Veemon in the lips. He put his hand on her back and stroked their soft fur. She put her paws around his body. Both of them had never been this happy in their lives.

There was only one person in that room that didn't smile at the scene: the Dark Being.

"You're fools…" he said softly but angrily to them. "Each…and every…one…of…you…"

He sighed one last time and looked up. He closed his eyes and the next moment he was gone. He faded away just as Veemon and Gatomon broke up and smiled at each other.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling sound. The floor started shaking and pieces of the ceiling fell nearly hitting them.

"This place is collapsing! We have to get out!" cried Tai to the others.

They ran back through the corridor, arms over their heads. They passed the large room where the ambush occurred, the place where the barrier was and the secret entrance before running in front of the castle. They almost didn't make it-the castle completely collapsed just as Joe and Gomamon came out of the entrance.

The Digidestined gazed at the ruined castle, shocked at what happened. They gazed in silence for a few seconds before crying out excitingly and loudly. They ran around praising each other and occasionally giving a high five. They shouted things like:

"We did it!"

"The Dark Being's gone!"

"We're all safe!"

"This calls for a celebration!" Tai cried to his friends.

"How about my place?" Mimi suggested.

"That's good and I'll get my band over to play." Matt said.

"Then it's settled." Davis said to his friends. "Let's all go home and tonight, we party!"

Every one agreed and started talking about their plans. it was during this time that Davis noticed something.

"Where's Veemon?" he asked looking around for his partner.

"I think he's having his own celebration." Kari replied while pointing at the outer edge of the quarry. There, he found Veemon and Gatomon walking away from the group hand in hand. Davis sniggered at this sight.

They were also making plans.

"How do you want to celebrate?" Gatomon asked Veemon.

"How does a nice walk sound?" he replied.

"Sounds great."

"How about…this Friday at sunset in the human world?"

"You mean like a date?" Gatomon asked turning towards him.

"Of course." he answered with a smile.

The two lovers walked for a while enjoying each others presence.

"What do you think is in store for us after this?" Gatomon asked after a while.

"Veemon took a deep breath before turning to her and answering: "I don't know." He smiled. "But with you, I doubt anything bad will happen."

His red eyes met her blue ones. He saw just how beautiful she was. She saw just how handsome he was. "I love you." they said at the same time and pressed their lips against each other and put their arms around each other.

The unknown future they were about to face seemed bright. Even if something happens, they knew that they could take it as long as they have each other.

* * *

That concludes my first fanfic. I'd like to thank everyone who liked it and those who sent reviews.

You may still be wondering about one thing: the mysterious voice and stolen object in Chapter 5. If you want to know about these then all you have to do is wait for my sequel.

I'll be taking a small break around 1-2 weeks long and after that, I promise to start writting the sequel.

Bye for now ;)


End file.
